1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an error correction method and apparatus thereof, and more particularly, to an optical recording medium, a data recording or reproducing apparatus, and a data recording or reproducing method used by the data recording or reproducing apparatus, which are capable of recording high density data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital broadcasting is achieving common use throughout the world. However, current digital versatile discs (DVDs) have a capacity of 4.7–10 gigabytes, and thus a two-hour movie (about 25 gigabytes) received via digital broadcasting cannot be recorded on a DVD disc. As a result, a high density recording medium to record a digital broadcast having the size of a movie is required.
A method to increase recording density is to reduce the size of a laser beam used in recording/reading data. The smaller the radius of the laser beam, the more densely information tracks on which data is recorded can be formed, thereby increasing recording density. However, if only the radius of the laser beam is decreased, the quantity of the light used in recording/reading data is also reduced, thereby increasing the effect of damage or dust on the surface of the disc. That is, an error generation rate when recording/reading data is increased.